


Crash

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied Character Death, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was broken and I was useless because I was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

All of the boys look the same as they did in the "I'm not Okay" video. Mikey is 14, Frank is 15, Bob and Skylar are 16, Ray and Gerard are 17. (I know that the age differences are wrong but that's okay because this is fiction and things can be wrong).

I am drowning.... But that can't be right....Everyone else is still breathing perfectly fine. 

Depression that's what the doctor said. Then she smiled and wrote my aunt a prescription. Then it was Post Traumatic stress Disorder....Another slip with another prescription for another pill written on it that I would be forced to swallow three times a day. I mean my Aunt meant well but I could only handle so much. First the accident , then the move, plus the pills and now the school. I was done for. My poor abused mind couldn't take it anymore. I was literally living in slow motion waiting for nothing. Feeling nothing.

Emotionally I was drained and no one seemed to understand that but my aunt. She tried to keep me out of school and managed to do it for two months before my doctor decided it would be a good thing to get me back in the world and have me around other people. What the hell does he think..... 'Oh maybe if we put her with a bunch of normal happy people it will rub off on her and she'll be better again.'

Well fuck that the thought of being around other people made me sick to my stomach. My aunt Gracie knew it wouldn't help and my grandmother thought that Doctor. Jennings was full of her self and that everything that came out of her mouth was a load of crap.

So that's how I made it to the kitchen dressed in real clothes for the first time in months. I had on skinny jeans, a black Anthrax tee, and converse. My mother's wedding band was on my right hand and my father's was on a chain around my neck it was something my aunt had suggested would keep them near my heart. My mother's engagement ring was in my jewelry box. I knew it helped even though my doctor's look of disgust said she thought otherwise.

Gracie dropped me off at school after I ate breakfast and I found my way to the front office with little to no trouble. After I got my schedule and locker combination I went off on a search for my locker. When I finally found it the first bell had rang and people were beginning to shuffle off to class. Until the guy who's locker was next to me got slammed into the wall next to where I was standing. He let out a yelp and I cringed in fear of the foot-ball player who was holding the boy up by his collar ready to punch him in the face until he noticed me. He let go of the boy who slid down the wall till he was slouching against the floor. "You must be the new girl I'm Trey." I just stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at me for a moment before looking over to his buddies. "She must be in shock of my hotness." Then he looked at the boy in the floor as the bell rang "You got lucky this time, Way. It won't happen again." Then they walked away leaving me in shock and the boy staring at me. He pushed his inky black hair out of his face and stood up. I took the opportunity to get a better look at him. He wasn't by any means a big guy but he towered over my (barely) five foot frame. He had hazel eyes and wasn't exactly scrawny but he wasn't as built as the football player -Trey. He was dressed head to toe in black- A black t-shirt covered by a black jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat-boots. He was not attractive in the usual sense but I thought he was attractive.

He looked at me I just stared back. "Are you okay?" It sounded stupid coming from the guy who had almost gotten the the shit beaten out of him.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered out. I hadn't talked to much and it was beginning to become easier to stay silent. Then there was the fact that he still scared me half to death.

"I'm Gerard, you're new aren't you? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm Skylar."

He tilted his head before repeating me "Skylar." He said as if he was tasting the word. "Well Skylar How about I help you find your first class." I handed that schedule the office had given me. His eyes scanned over it. I have every class with you except one?" He looked up "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, I skipped a grade." I answered the question before he could ask it.

"I thought you were my brother's age. He's fourteen." I shrugged not bothering to argue when I knew I did look like a child. I was barely five feet tall and I was barely 90lbs (I was slightly underweight as well). I was tiny for my age but my parents were both pretty short and my brother wasn't much better. I tried to stop thinking about them so I wouldn't cry but one tear slipped out anyway.I brushed it away before he noticed it. He was actually digging threw his locker that seemed to be a mess even though it was technically only two months into the school year. (Even though I'd missed those two months.)

He finally grabbed a text book and a binder before waiting for me to get my stuff. After I put my book bag in my locker and gotten my binder and textbook I followed him to history. When we got there the teacher seemed slightly aggravated by Gerard's late arrival. "Well, Mr. Way, Nice of you to finally join us." I heard a few snickers and the word fag a couple times from where I was hidden from view in the doorway.

"It;s actually not my fault this time Miss. Welsh, I was helping Skylar so she wouldn't get lost" He looked back at me and I took a small step into the room. Miss Welsh was a small woman with short blown hair and a nice smile she looked fresh out of collage. I was a little embarrassed walking into the room and felt out of place with all of the people around being so much bigger than me. Even Miss Welsh was taller than me.

She smiled, "So you're the Skylar that I heard the office ladies talking about. They weren't kidding when they said you were tiny." She frowned when she noticed I hadn't come farther into the room. "It;s alright no one's going to bite you."

One of the boys I recognised from earlier spoke up with a "Speak for your self Miss W." that had all of his little buddies laughing. By that point Gerard had found his way to a seat in the back of the room by himself.

"James I would suggest you get quiet quickly unless yo plan on visiting Mr. Campbell this morning." Then she looked back at me. "You can go sit in the back by Gerard, Skylar." I walked to the back of the room and was more than happy when Miss Welsh started teaching again because it meant people would stop staring at me like I was a freak show. I actually liked history, my brother used to call me a history junkie because I read the entire history book the first week of freshman year. My favorite movie was Pearl Harbor you know that world war two movie that had Ben Hartnett in it. It was my favorite not because of the romantic shit in it but because the actually historical parts were so realistic it was amazing.

After History was math, Then Glee (The one class I didn't have with Gerard), Then Art. When I left the choir room Gerard was standing there waiting for me "Are you stalking me now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed I didn't

"Nope just thought you might want to find the art room before the end of the bell. "

"Well damn you make it sound like it's the hardest room to find in the building."

"That would be because it is, my dear Damsel in distress."

"You've been smoking something illegal haven't you." He looked at me like I was the crazy one and laughed again.

"You're a strange little bird."

"No puns about my size. I'm not short I'm fun sized." He looked about ready to burst out laughing "You make one sexual pun about that and you won't be able to have children." He looked horrified. I almost laughed at the expression on his child like face. Almost being the operative word. I hadn't laughed since the funeral, Not since the accident, and not since I'd left Maine. "I was kidding." he started to open his mouth "Doesn't mean I won't become serious if you say something about it."

"You sure are a feisty little thing."

"Whatever." By that point we had reached our lockers and put our stuff away. "Okay, off to art."

Art was easy because as long as you weren't being annoying and you were actually doing something productive you could do whatever you want. The Teacher Mr. Rip was a pretty mellow guy and Gerard told me that Miss Welsh had a thing for him. This didn't surprise me because he wasn't half bad looking for a thirty year old.

After Art was lunch and Gerard laughed when he saw the purple lunchbox I'd had since freshmen year. It matched the book bag I'd had back then and I loved it. I'd packed my lunch everyday since I could remember because between being vegetarian and lactose intolerant school lunches didn't exactly bode well with me. 

I lied and said. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll find you in a few." I walked to the office to get my med's and Gerard went into the other direction to the cafeteria. After the nurse made sure I swallowed all three of my prescribed pills I went to the cafeteria to find Gerard sitting at a table with four other guys when I sat down he introduced me to them. Frank was the shortest with black hair and a baby face that made him seem younger than 15. Bob was 16 like me but he had blond hair and blue eyes if it weren't for the lip ring and black clothes I probably would have mistaken him for one of the populars. Ray was a big guy with some big hair. But he had this thing about him that instantly calmed me even though he was a foot taller than me and could crush me like a bug. Mikey was fucking adorable, it was obvious that he and Gerard were brothers but at the same time they were so different it was down right weird, Mikey had pin straight camel colored hair and Gerard had black hair that was slightly wavy, Mikey was tall and lanky and Gerard was-well- normal sized.

A few minuets after that Ray said something I will never be able to forget, "She's like Frankie as a girl." Gerard, Bob, and Mikey thought that was funny. Frank and I......Not so much.

Lunch passed to quickly then it was a week and then month had passed. Things fell into a pattern. I went to school meet Gee at our lockers and we would go to our first two classes together, I would go to glee and we would meet back up and would be with each other till the end of the day. He'd even taken to walking with me after he found out we lived on the same street.

I never smiled and he never asked why.

I never talked about my parents and I lived with my aunt....He never asked why.

He was my best friend and there were no questions asked.

Then there was a wake up call for la la land. One morning Trey and a few of his buddies were walking down the hall. "You know James, I haven't pummeled one of those emo shits lately. It's starting to get to me. I feel like I'm going soft or something." It had been a rough day. Gerard had been woken up the previous morning to the news that his grandma had died. I'd only met the woman a few times but she was great. They were close and he was broken. I was useless because I was too.

Trey slammed him up against the locker by the throat. I was done by that point because he didn't fight back. He didn't even try. "You know what Trey why don't you go mess with someone your own size." I was suprised with myself but what I had said was true. Trey was 6'6 and probably about 200lbs. of pure muscle. Gerard way well Gerard was Gerard. Even if he was as big as Trey he wouldn't hurt a bunny. Yeah I know he's fought back against Trey but that was self-defense and if he hadn't he'd probably be dead by now.

"What did you say?" James snickered grabbing my arm, his grip was tight and as easily as I bruised it was obvious the entire top of my right arm would be purple.

"let her go." Trey said calmly. He might have been an ass but even he wouldn't hit a girl. James let go and I looked at Trey.

"Let him go." I said again standing my ground. "He didn't do anything to you and you treat him like shit. It's not his fault his hairs black, It's not his fault he has better music taste than you do, and it's definately not his fault that he's more intelligent than you are. Quit being a jackass and picking on people for the fun of it." He let go of Gerard and glared at me.

"I guess I have to wait until you finally ditch the dead weight." Then he looked over at Gerard. "Maybe if you just slit your wrists and die she'll come to her senses and come crawling to me. see ya Geetard." Then him and his goons walked down the hallway.

I made sure they were gone before I dropped to my knees next to Gerard, "Are you okay?"

He looked at me and there was anger blazing in his hazel eyes. "What the hell was that? He could have beaten the crap out of you!"

"Well someone had to do something. You obviously weren't going to." I stared him down and he sighed in defeat. A tear dripped down his cheek and I sighed pulling into my arms and cradling him like a child. He started sobbing. He was done for and everything was falling down his depression, his grandma's death, and the abuse at school.

"Don't let go" He whispered in my ear.

"It's alright Gee, I'm right here. Nothing bad's going to happen while I'm here." If anyone else had seen us they would have laughed and called Gerard a wuss but it was Frankie who stumbled upon us and he understood exactly what was going on and just as soon joined us in the floor pulling both Gerard and I into him so the Gee was completely surrounded by us midgets and the locker doors.


End file.
